Typically, gridded wiring is used for power source signal lines of an active matrix display, for example, VDD (power source voltage), that is, each of sub-pixel units is connected with the VDD, as shown in FIG. 1. Such backboard power source signal wiring is applicable to the backboard circuit design of flat panel displays with use of an active matrix drive method, such as, active matrix liquid crystal displays and active matrix organic light-emitting-diode displays. A pixel unit 1 is surrounded and formed by a data line 101 and a gate line 102, and each pixel unit has a power source signal line VDD connected therewith.
FIGS. 2-3 are schematic views of a sub-pixel layout of an AMOLED backboard. A circuit in FIG. 2 is located on a backboard glass (not shown). See FIG. 3, a part of the circuit below line 2-2′ also includes an encapsulation region enclosed by an encapsulation glass 5, that is, the part of the circuit below line 2-2′ is located between a backboard glass 10 and the encapsulation glass 5. As shown in FIG. 2, each sub-pixel R, G, B is connected with a power source signal line VDD by metal wiring, meanwhile each sub-pixel R, G, B is connected to a gate scanning line 102 and a display data line 101R, 101G 101B, thus forming the gridded wiring.
FIG. 3 is a schematic view of layout of an AMOLED backboard circuit. For small and medium sized AMOLED displays, direct current (DC) power source signal VDD is provided directly from periphery modular circuits with use of FPC connector 20, and in an effective display region of the backboard circuit, a connection way as shown in FIG. 3 is used, and a test unit 50 is included. FIG. 4 is a schematic view of layout design of a pixel circuit of current AMOLED backboard, and FIGS. 5 and 5b are a circuit diagram and a schematic layout of a 2T1C sub-pixel structure (2 triodes and 1 capacitor). Two-TFT structure is a common structure, which includes a gate electrode and a source electrode, drain electrode (not shown), and a DTFT (drive thin film transistor) is a drive TFT supplying power to a pixel electrode. As shown in FIG. 5a-5b, an AMOLED backboard gate scanning line 102, a display data line 101 and a power source signal VDD line form an orthogonal web structure, wherein wirings in the horizontal direction and vertical direction are generally of different metal layers.